LOTM: Decimation S7 P18/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen outside training and exercising before it cuts to Alex and Jack who are seen back on the beach talking) Alex: So, what exactly are we doing again? Jack: A sparring match duh. Me and you versus Yang and Shade. Easy pickings don't you think? Alex: Even so I don't think this is gonna get us far strength wise. Jack: The hell do you mean? It's combat training isn't it? Alex: Yeah, but you're asking the wrong people for a fight. Not to be rude but they're both practically living punching bags. Except the more you punch the harder the bag hits back. Jack: Aw come on man it'll be fun! Besides it can help us burn off the stress this whole healthy lifestyle is giving us. Alex: Well, alright. I guess it can't hurt to- Erin: Hey uhhh, Alex? Alex: Hm? (Alex and Jack look over at Erin and Bwynraya) Jack: Something up? Erin: We've got an old friend coming up the road... Alex: Old friend? (Alex and Jack then walk up and look at the road where they look with disappointment) Alex: Oh crap... Him. (The Defenders' fan Nova is seen approaching the house) Nova: Hey Defenders! Long time no see! Bwynraya: Uhh kids? Alex: Yeah...? Bwynraya: Who is that? Alex: A nuisance in disguise... (Nova then approaches the heroes) Nova: Hey everyone! Heroes:..... Nova: How's everything going? Rose: Meh. Ian: It's going good Nova. Nova: Oh well uhhh, t-that's good! (Nova laughs nervously as the heroes look at him with suspicion) Alex: Nova...? Nova: Yeah? Alex: Is something up with you? Erin: Also: Did you forget what we told you before? Jack: Yeah did you? Nova: Uhhh, what exactly did you tell me again? Erin: We told you: If you showed your face around here again- Nova: Oh! Oh right right I remember! But listen, can you not pound my face in? Jack: Why? Nova: Because, I have a bit of a confession to make. Alex: What kind of confession? Nova: Well, do you remember Kira? Erin: Ugh... Don't remind us of that psycho... Uraraka: *Shudders* Yeah... I remember him all to well... Nova: Weeeell....He wasn't from this universe. Alex: Huh?? Erin: What do you mean "Not from this Universe"? Nova: Yeah I may or may not have been the reason he got here. Heroes:........ Nova: Yeah.... Alex: What do you mean? Nova: I accidentally pulled him here one day when I was messing with my powers. Alex: *facepalm* Jeez, one more reason to hate you. Erin: But why are you mentioning this now? Nova: Because I may have done it again. Alex: Again?! Nova: Yeah... Kyle: Well what did you bring into our world this time? ???: Hey, is this the place we were supposed to go to? (The heroes then look as two teenagers dressed in Japanese high school outfits approach the house) ???: It definitely looks like a mansion, so I guess this is the place. ???: And there's that guy that brought us here too! (The heroes look with confusion and shock) Nova: Uhhhh....Surprise?? Alex: *Facepalm* Ooooooh my god Nova.... Nova: Sorry.... Jack: Well, who the hell are these kids?? ???: Hey, who are you calling kid?! ???: Hey, calm down there man. Just for a second. ???: Fine... Alex: Who are you two? ???: Oh yeah, the name's Josuke Higashikata, and this is my best friend Okuyasu Nijimura. Okuyasu: Yeah. Alex: And, you're from another universe? Josuke: And from another year. Last we checked, coming here somehow transported us four-thousand years into the future. Okuyasu: Surprisingly not much is very advanced for the time though. Alex: Huh?? Erin: Wait, what year are you two from?? Josuke: We're from the year 1999. Alex: Whoa you pulled some guys from 1999!? Nova: I said I was sorry... Ian: Jesus Nova... Alex But what do they have to do with Kira? Nova: They're from the same universe as he was. Jack: Seriously?! Josuke: Wait, Kira? Okuyasu: Are you saying you fought that psychopath? Alex: Fought him? More like killed him actually. Josuke and Okuyasu: HE'S DEAD?!?! Josuke: Holy shit you guys managed to kill that psycho!? Erin: Sure did. And let me tell you, I'm not normally a fan of killing, but for him I made an exception. Scott: Hey, I did most of the work! Alex: We know Scott. Okuyasu: So, Kira's dead huh? Josuke: Well, that's certainly a weight lifted off our shoulders. Yang: Trust me, it's gonna get worse. Josuke: How? Alex: Well, let's just say you got pulled here at the wrong time. Erin: We're kind of in a war with an evil God. Okusayu: A god? Alex: Yeah. Josuke: Well shit, I guess that is worse than a deranged serial killer. Man, if only Koichi or Jotaro were here to see all this. Okuyasu: Yeah. Weiss: So wait, that's it? We're just gonna tell these two about the war? Kyle: Yeah. Best to alert everyone right? Weiss: Well I certainly wouldn't put trust into some punk kid with a loaf of bread for a haircut, that's for sure. (Josuke then looks over at Weiss glaring before he starts to glow) Okuyasu: Oh crap. Now you've done it. Alex: Huh?? Josuke: Alright little girl....Do you mind repeating what you just said about my hair!? Weiss: Hey! I'll have you know, I am 19 years old! I am NOT a little girl and I will not be called one by a high school reject who's hair looks like its a loaf of bread! (Josuke's eyes open wide as he growls) Okuyasu: Okay Josuke, take it easy! Josuke: Oh hell no! I'm not gonna stand by that bullshit! SHINING DIAMOND!! (Josuke then summons his Stand Shining Diamond, shocking the heroes) Miles: Whoa! Alex: Holy shit! Okuyasu: Josuke come on, she's not worth it! Josuke: I'm gonna give you one last chance to take that all back asshole! (Weiss' eyes go wide then she gets an angry look as she pulls out her sword) Weiss: All right you punk! You have crossed the line! Don't think you're spirit will be able to beat me! Josuke: *Confused* Wait. Spirit? Hold up you can see- (Weiss thrusts her sword into the ground as she summons her giant armored knight) Okuyasu: WHOA!!! Miles: Oh shit. Alex: We should probably get back. Erin: Yeah. Josuke: Well then I guess that's a no. (Weiss steps back at the armored knight attacks) Josuke: GO! SHINING DIAMOND! (The knight swings its sword down and Shining Diamond throws a punch) Alex: Whoa! (Shining Diamond punches the sword and pushes it up) Weiss: What?! (Shining Diamond then throws a fast barrage of punches at the knight, damaging it) Scott: That thing's power is unreal! Josuke: Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet! Time to finish you off! (Shining Diamond then goes up to the knight's head before he punches it multiple times, eventually shattering it. The knight falls and fades away.) Josuke: Gotcha! Weiss: You damn bas- (Josuke then appears in front of Weiss before Shining Diamond shatters her sword) Alex: *gasp*! Erin: Holy crap... (Weiss looks in horror at the shattered remains of her sword. She then sees Shining Diamond in front of her) Josuke: Say good night girly! (Weiss looks in horror as Shining Diamond is about to punch her. She braces herself but the punch never comes. She looks to find Shining Diamond's attack being block by Jirosoyu) Jirosoyu: That's enough! Josuke: The hell?? Okuyasu: Whoa! Is that another Stand?! Scott: Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a Stand. This is a Spirit, a phantasmal guardian that's bound to my life force. To put it in simple terms though, it's my Gift. Jirosoyu: Yeah. Josuke: Did it just talk?! Scott: Yep. It's it's own being as well. Jirosoyu: Yeah, so I suggest backing off if you know what's good for you. (Josuke glares at Jirosoyu before he calls back Shining Diamond who stands beside him) Josuke: *sigh* Sorry about all that. Here, let me fix the sword. Weiss: Fix it?! How can you fix this?! Josuke: Heh. Watch! Go Shining Diamond! (Shining Diamond rushes up and uses his healing power to repair the sword) Weiss: *Gasp* … *Grabs the sword* Its... Its fixed. Josuke: Told you. Alex: That...That was amazing! Ian: Dude, forget everything I said, I think Nova actually did something good for once! Nova: Really? Ian: Yeah! Nova: Yes! Alex: But you still need to leave Nova. Nova: Wha-? Alex: Yeah. Go. Nova: Aww come on really? Yeah I know I messed with you guys, but- Defenders: Now! (Nova goes to speak before he stops and turns before leaving. Josuke and Okuyasu then approach the heroes) Josuke: Okay, so I've got a big question. Could you guys actually see my Stand?? Alex: Uhh yeah. Erin: Are we not supposed to? Josuke: I mean, that's how it works where we come from. Unless you're a Stand User, you're not supposed to be able to see Stands. Okuyasu: Yeah. Jack: Huh. Weird. Ian: Might have something to do with you being in a new universe. The rules might not apply here. Okuyasu: Strange... Josuke: Well, since we're stuck here then, you mentioned something about a war? Alex: Yeah. Josuke: You wouldn't mind us helping out with it would you? Erin: You want to help out? Josuke: You mentioned an evil god or something right? Sounds like a very powerful and evil dude. Bwynraya: That is an understatement boy. I know this monster all too well. Josuke: Well, it's best to have help right? Erin: He's right Bwyn. Bwynraya: Well, that's all up to the Defenders here. Josuke: Well alright then. What's the answer? Alex: You're in. Josuke: Ha ha! Awesome! Okuyasu: Now this is gonna be an experience! Weiss: Wait, we're actually gonna let them help us?! Josuke: Jeez, I barely know you and you already sound about as stuck up as Rohan-Sensei. Weiss: Excuse me?! Okuyasu: You're really not wrong there Josuke. Omega: So, that's two more allies then huh? Alex: Sure is Omega. Jack: Oh yeah Alex, our sparring match? Shade: Is that still happening? Alex: Oh! Yeah sure. Jack: Awesome! Then let's go! (The heroes all head back behind the house as Josuke and Okuyasu stay behind) Okuyasu: So, how long do you think we'll be here? Josuke: Hard to say. But we should at least make some friends while we're here. Okuyasu: Right. Let's go watch this spar then. (The two head out behind the house to join the others) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts